coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8128 (17th May 2013)
Plot Anna and Owen are furious at Katy for kissing Ryan in the Street and for neglecting Joseph. Katy flips and, gathering up Joseph's things, announces that they're off to stay at Ryan's flat. Ryan's taken aback but goes along with it. Roy and Hayley arrive at the address in Blackburn. A lady answers the door and Hayley explains that they're looking for Roy's father, St. John. Izzy witters on about the baby, while Gary and Tina do their best not to appear uncomfortable. Faye gleefully tells Anna and Owen how Tim found the money for her school trip. Margaret Cropper explains that she's St. John's wife but St. John died three months ago. Roy's devastated realising he's too late and will never know his father properly. Margaret hands Roy a vintage train set telling him that St. John always wanted him to have it. Leanne's unimpressed to learn how Gloria had the money up her sleeve all the time but chose to let Stella suffer, but Stella defends her mother. Tina has a quiet word with Tommy and impresses upon him how important it is that he doesn't breathe a word about Gary's indiscretion. Faye's excited as she leaves with Tim for her school trip. Owen's suspicious and quizzes Anna about the money. Anna admits that she funded it for Faye's sake. Owen's furious, pointing out that Faye needs to know what Tim's really like. Stella thanks Nick for the cleaning job but tells him that she no longer needs it and had she stayed any longer might have been tempted to kill Gail. Nick's amused. Izzy snuggles up to Gary and tells him what a wonderful dad he'll make. Gary's wracked with guilt. Owen apologises to heartbroken Anna for losing his temper and assures her that Faye will come home soon. Roy and Hayley arrive home and Roy breaks the news to Sylvia that St. John is dead. Feeling emotionally battered, Roy lashes out at Hayley, blaming her for opening the can of worms in the first place. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Margaret Cropper - Helen Cotterill Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Road in Blackburn and Margaret Cropper's house Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary feels guilty when Izzy tells him he will make a wonderful father; Katy announces she is taking Joseph and going to stay at Ryan's; and a suspicious Owen quizzes Anna about where Tim got the money for Faye's school trip. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,890,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Roy Cropper: "I had no desire to read that letter" Hayley Cropper: "No, I know that, but..." Roy Cropper: "When one is abandoned there is a void as a child, even as a teenager and...and a desire for that relationship which no longer exists, and there are, as you rightly suppose, many unanswered questions. But all of this I'm glad to say...is diluted by age, healed by time and I can honestly say that...I was contented." Hayley Cropper: "I know that but he wanted to see you." Roy Cropper: "Yes yes, yes and I, I allowed myself to be intrigued by what he might have to say, but now I'll never know." Hayley Cropper: "But you had to read the letter, how could you not?" Roy Cropper: "Well easily, at first very easily, but you..you pushed and you pushed and well, now....I'm no longer contented." Hayley Cropper: "Roy, I'm so, so sorry, I only ever did what was best for you. If I'm in any way to blame for..." Roy Cropper: "Well you, you are. You are, Hayley. You are to blame." Category:2013 episodes